Unrealized Reality
by gattaca
Summary: Completely AU!! Will become B/S soon! Spike gets hit a head injury and goes into a coma and wakes up a few days later, but is everything as it seems. Please R/R!! Chapter 4 now up!
1. Camping

Disclaimer: Don't own shit.  
  
A.N. Hello! *waves shyly* I'm new to writing BtVS fiction. So please be nice.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Spike! C'mon! It can not possibly take you this long to get ready!" Xander yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah comin'. You bloody impatient idiot." Spike mumbled to himself. He was trying to pack everything he would need for a weekend of camping. Xander and him had had it planned for a couple months now. Now that school was finally done and they had graduated, they wanted to take a trip by themselves.  
  
Xander and Spike had met their junior year in high school. They may not have known each other very long, but they clicked from the get go. Spike moved from England when his dad got a job teaching at the local college. Spike hadn't really wanted to make friends. He was still convinced that his dad's job wouldn't last and that they could move back real soon. Xander had been the one to break through Spike's hardened shell.  
  
Spike wasn't exactly sure what to make of Xander when he first met him. He was extremely friendly. Maybe too much so, but there was something about him that Spike instantly liked. They quickly became friends and have been friends since then. They often make fun of each other, but both know that neither of the two mean it.  
  
The day high school ended was the best day in both of their lives. They were so excited about the camping trip. They both loved the outdoors. Xander was the one who made Spike learn to love it outside. Living in London was always dreary, but here in Alabama, things were actually pretty nice. Nice mountains to look at and the southern hospitality is always nice too.  
  
Now they were getting packed to go on their highly anticipated camping trip. Spike, as usual, decided to wait till the last minute to pack.  
  
"Okay. Flashlight, clothes, sleeping bag, tent, bug spray, ten pairs of socks, and CD player." Spike nods his head. "Yeah that should be everythin'." Grinning at having finished, he grabs his stuff and runs downstairs.  
  
"'Bout time you finished." Xander said in a stern voice. "Was gettin' ready to leave without you."  
  
Spike grinned charmingly at his friend. "Oh you know you wouldn't leave without me. I'da bloody well kicked your arse if you did."  
  
Xander chuckled lightly. "You coulda tried, but you know that I can take your ass down!"  
  
Spike looked at Xander shocked. "Oh so you wanna go?!" He threw his stuff down. "C'mon on then you bloody baboon! Let's go!" Spike started hopping around with his hands up in a boxer like way. Xander just stood there for second before he started laughing at him.  
  
"That was good!" He pants for breath. "I don't think I've ever seen you do that! Haha!" Xander had to bend over to catch his breath. Spike just stood there and waited for him to stop. Xander wiped his eyes when he was finished laughing.  
  
"Whew! Thanks man I need that." He chuckles lightly.  
  
Spike gives his a wry smile. "Glad to be of assistance."  
  
Xander looks at Spike oddly. "Why are you in such a good mood? Don't think I've ever seen you jokin' around like that. You're always like, 'I'm the almighty Spike! Look at my beautiful arse!'" Xander said trying and failing to imitate Spike's accent.  
  
Spike grinned lightly.  
  
"I do not sound like that." He said then paused for a second. "But I do have beautiful arse don't I?" He grinned widely when he saw Xander roll his eyes.  
  
"C'mon!" Xander said to a laughing Spike.  
  
They made their way to Spike's old and beat up DeSoto, and put everything in the trunk. They then got in Spike's car. Spike reached in his back seat for his CD's.  
  
"No! Please no! I can not listen to punk rock the whole way there. I'll end up jumping out of the car before we're there."  
  
Spike smirked at him and put in The Ramones. He turned up the volume as loud as it would go without the speakers cracking. He then started to head bang to it. Xander scowled at him and covered his ears. Spike laughed at him and pulled out of his driveway.  
  
They finally arrived at a campsite a few miles outside of town. The campsite was not entirely flat land. It was a fairly mountainous region. It wasn't exactly a family camping area. There were hazards all over the place. It was more for people that wanted to really rough it.  
  
That's exactly what Xander and Spike wanted to do.  
  
Spike pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. Spike and Xander then walked up to the camp ground office to sign the release forms. All they simply said was that they were not responsible for any injury, blah, blah, blah, and that you couldn't sue them.  
  
Once that was done, Spike and Xander got back in their car to find a nice spot. Spike found a small stream and decided that it would be as good a place as any to stay. It was only mid afternoon, so they had a couple of hours to put up their tents.  
  
Spike had an EXTREMELY difficult time setting up his. While Xander got his put up in 20 minutes. Xander decided to just sit and watch Spike attempt to put his tent together. He just sat and listened to Spike yelling several strings of British obscenities.  
  
A half-hour after Xander got his tent up; Spike had finally managed to get his up as well, though slightly crooked. It was still daylight and they decided to do a little exploring.  
  
They followed the stream for a long time before they came across a fairly large lake. They didn't linger there long though. They just merely noted its presence and continued on through the woods. Xander was thoroughly enjoying being out in the wild like this. While Spike was cursing again for forgetting to put on his bug spray.  
  
The woods had started to get extremely thick. Thorns kept on getting caught on their pants. Xander noticed a clearing up ahead and tried to make his way through even faster. Once in the clearing Xander stopped in awe.  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
Spike finally got through as well and kicked angrily at some thorns that dared to stick on him. "What is so bleedin'..oh." Spike had finally looked at what Xander was lookin at.  
  
Before them stood a huge mountainous pile of rocks. Not really all that great a thing if you can't see it for yourself. But when you have to crane your neck up real high just to see to the top. It's a spectacle to behold.  
  
Spike nudged Xander in the ribs. "C'mon let's climb it!" Spike said excitedly.  
  
Xander rubbed his ribs where Spike nudged him. "I don't think so man. It's nearly dark out. We should get back."  
  
"Oh come on! Do be such a nancy boy! It'll be fun. We still have at least an hour and a half-left before sun down! We can get up there and down with time to spare."  
  
Xander still looked doubtful. "I don't think we could. That's pretty steep."  
  
Spike sighed in exasperation. "C'mon! We're going." He then grabbed Xander's arm and ran over to the base of the rocks.  
  
"Right then you go first." Spike said stepping back and giving Xander some space.  
  
Xander looked at Spike incredulously. "You gotta be joking! This was your damn idea, and you want ME to go first?!"  
  
"Well, yeah. No hurry up the sun's getting' lower."  
  
Xander sighed and slowly made his way up. Carefully putting his hands and feet on rocks that didn't look too loose. "Don't follow directly behind me. Go off to the side. These rocks are not exactly that steady."  
  
Spike obviously not listening just said, "Yeah sure okay." Spike the followed directly behind Xander.  
  
Spike wasn't even a quarter of the way up when it happened.  
  
Xander's foot knocked loose a loose rock.  
  
Xander looked back as he felt a rock come free. It was a huge rock heading straight for Spike.  
  
"SPIKE!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Spike looked up just in time for the rock to hit him scare in the head. After that everything went black for him.  
  
A.N. K I know there is no Buffy. She's comin' soon. I've had this friggin' story in my head for sooooo long. I'm just dyin to know what people think. Please review and let me me know what you think. 


	2. To Blame

A.N. Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews with that chapter. Well, I never expect reviews so. Anyway, thank ya'll so much!! This one is a bit short but I thought it would be best to cut it off there. The next chapter is longer so don't be mad over this one. Thanks again ya'll!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next thing Spike knew, he was in a bed of some sort and people were talking around him. And much too loudly for him at the moment.  
  
"Oh my God! He's waking up! William? Can you open your eyes for me?" A strange man said to him.  
  
Spike just groaned in response.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I? What happened?" he demanded.  
  
The man beside him sighed. "What do you remember?" he asked calmly.  
  
Spike opened his eyes slightly to get a better look at the man. He instantly regretted it, when the light in the room blinded him. "Could you turn off the bleedin' lights! What you tryin' to do? Blind me!"  
  
Someone else in the room turned off the lights. Spike then opened his eyes a little and peaked out at the man that was speaking to him. He looked suspiciously like a doctor.  
  
"Why am I in the hospital?"  
  
The doctor sighed again. "What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember getting slugged in the head by a bloody rock because of that bleedin'.Xander! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him! Cor, my head hurts." He glared at the doctor beside him. "You could give me some bloody aspirin! My head feels like it's going to explode." He felt at where his head hurt the most and felt a cloth at a place where skin should be. Spike looked sharply at the doctor and before he could say anything the doctor said,  
  
"You had a huge gash on your forehead. Needed about six stitches to close it up." The doctor paused before saying, "You were in a coma for two days."  
  
Spike's turned his head from the doctor and stared at the ceiling with a clenched jaw.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
It was at that moment that Spike's dad decided to make himself known.  
  
"I was worried you wouldn't wake up son." Rupert Giles said as he made his way over to Spike.  
  
Spike spared his father a glance. "Well, I'm awake now and in a bloody awful mood, so if you don't mind I'd like to attempt to go back to that comatose state." He then turned his head away from both the doctor and his father and closed his eyes.  
  
When he woke several hours later, Xander was sitting in the room with him.  
  
Spike looked at him and sighed loudly. "Get out."  
  
Xander raised his gaze from the floor to Spike. "Spike, look I."  
  
"Just leave me the bleedin' hell alone! IF it weren't for you and your CLUTSY self, I wouldn't even be in here." Spike said interrupting Xander.  
  
Xander's eyes widened at that. "How can you blame me for this!? You're the one that wanted to go up there when I said we should go back! You're ALSO the one that followed directly behind me when I told you to follow off to the side, because something like that might happen!"  
  
Spike looked at Xander menacingly. "Now you're blaming me! I can't believe you! You probably would've found a way to make me comatose if we went the next day or the day after that! You're clumsiness almost got me killed Harris!"  
  
Xander stood up and looked at Spike sadly. "You know I don't need to hear this shit. You know it was your fault. And I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you blame me over something that I couldn't very well control." Xander looked at Spike in spite. "I'm outta here." He then turned and left.  
  
"Good! Now I don't have to worry about you dropping something else on me and sending me into another bloody coma!" Spike yelled after him.  
  
Spike then made himself comfortable in his bed. His mind set on getting better.  
  
"I need to get out of this bloody town."  
  
  
  
Spike did just that. The doctors kept him in the hospital for and extra week for observation. He went back a two weeks later and got the stitches out. He now has a nice looking scar that cuts across his left eyebrow. A nice reminder of the day he got put in a coma.  
  
Xander and him were supposed to attend Auburn together. They were going to live together off campus, but in light of everything that has happened Spike really didn't want to do that anymore. He was sick of Alabama. He was sick of the people. That's why he begged his father to help him get into a college in California.  
  
Luckily his father had some friends over on the West Coast. His father knew the dean over at UCLA. They weren't the best of friends, since the dean didn't give Giles a job over there, but they good enough friends to have let Spike in. Spike only got an acceptance to the school. He was lucky he got it at all seeing as how he was so late in applying. He would have to pay his way through his first year before he could apply for any scholarships. His father helped him out a little bit, but not enough for two semesters in California. Spike would have to get a job if he wants to continue studying there.  
  
A month after he went into a coma, Spike left for California to start his new life.  
  
  
  
A.n. I know that some of ya'll liked the Xander and Spike friendship, but just wait till later. K? I know that all of ya'll will be happy with this fic. I told it to some of my guy friends and they thought it was cool. I promise you that if you keep reading, you will like this story. Please R/R! 


	3. Meets the Girl

A.N. Do any of ya'll even remember this story?? Hehe, I really need to work on my updating don't I. I had this written and beta'ed over two months ago. I've just been really busy with school and work. I actually have nothing to do right now, so I decided to update. YAY! Not sure when the next update will be. Soon if I stay not busy, but I doubt that'll happen.  
  
A.N. 2 My beta said that I should have written more details in the beginning of this chapter. I was going to, but the beginning of this chapter isn't really a huge part of the story. I just wanted you to get a VERY general idea of what happened since he moved. Thanks to my beta Amanda for helpin me out though! (  
  
Now on wit da story! ------(  
  
Spike fit in perfectly in California. His first year there he got a well paying job at a bar in downtown LA. He was automatically a favorite with the ladies. They seemed to love his bleached locks and his bad boy look. Plus his cocky attitude and charisma got him pretty much everything he wanted. He made new friends fairly quickly. Angel and Riley were good friends to have. They were just like him. Assholes.  
  
Spike never had a set girlfriend all through college. All he had were one night stands. He would never sleep with the same girl twice. Which made several girls quite upset, cause they were always left wanting more.  
  
Spike majored in business in college and quickly got a job right out of college. He got a job as a money trader at a highly successful business in downtown LA. Life couldn't be better for him.  
  
Seven years had passes since he had left Alabama. He hasn't talked to anyone from there since. He only talks to his father on Christmas. Lately he has been holed up at his job. Riley and Angel have been trying to get him to come out for weeks. After lots of persuasion, they finally got him top come out.  
  
"So where he goin' tonight fellas?" Spike asked as he walked with Riley and Angel through downtown LA.  
  
Riley shrugged. "I dunno. I figured we could just bar hop tonight. See if there are any nice ladies out. I'm itchin' to get laid tonight. I haven't had no ass in a week!"  
  
Angel laughed. "Oh yeah you're depraved. Spikey here hadn't had any ass in.how long has it been Spike? It's been so long for you that I've forgotten." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Two months." Spike growled at Angel. "I've been busy at work. I haven't had time to go out and try and work a girl." He gave his trademark grin. "But tonight, I'm definitely gonna get a good piece of arse."  
  
They all laughed together and entered a club across the street.  
  
As the night wore on, Spike hadn't found any girl that he wanted to take home and fuck. He didn't like the sleazy hoe girls anymore. He wanted something a little bit classier. He was started to get extremely frustrated. They had been to at least 5 clubs that night. He was about ready to give up looking.  
  
They had decided to call it a night on the clubs and decided to head to one of their favorite bars. Once they entered they each perched up on a stool in front of the bar and each ordered a beer. Angel was going on and on how you fucked a girl in the back alley of one of the clubs they were at earlier in the night when Spike saw her.  
  
'Definitely classy enough for me.' He thought to himself with a grin.  
  
Angel stopped when he saw that Spike had finally set his sights on someone. When Angel saw her he grinned as well.  
  
"Woo! Spikey! Damn is she ever fine. What I wouldn't give to hit that!" Angel said as he drooled over the girl across the bar with some friends.  
  
The girl in question was 5'6, blonde hair and had a nicely toned body. Spike was just salivating at a chance to get with her. He was about to get up and go talk to her when he saw Riley approach her.  
  
Spike's eyes widened tremendously. 'What the fuck was that wanker doin'?!' he thought to himself. 'She's mine!' He stared holes into the Riley's back. Vowing to kick his ass.  
  
Angel chuckled when he saw Riley go talk to the girl. "Looks like he put you to it man!" Angel said slapping Spike on the back.  
  
Angel was about to say somethin' else when he saw Riley come back to the bar and sit down.  
  
Both Spike and Angel just looked at him. It was Angel that finally spoke up.  
  
"What happen man?" he asked.  
  
Riley mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What? What was that I couldn't exactly make it out?" Angel said in a taunting tone.  
  
"I said she blew me off! Happy now?!" Riley yelled at him.  
  
Both Angel and Spike cracked up in laughter.  
  
"Riley ain't getting no pussy! Riley ain't getting no pussy!" Angel sang pointing at Riley.  
  
Riley just scowled at him. "Shut up!"  
  
That just caused the both of them to laugh some more.  
  
Riley just glared at them. "Dude, that girl ain't worth it anyway. She wouldn't give it up anyway."  
  
"Why's that?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"She a tight ass! She probably still a virgin!"  
  
Angel glanced over to her. "Yeah. You're probably right. She does have virgin written all over her. It'd take time to crack that ass."  
  
Spike smiled. "We'll see about that." He the got up and made his way over to where the girl was standing.  
  
Riley and Angel just watched him. Both were waiting for him to get rejected.  
  
Spike walked up to the girl just her friend decided to head to the bathroom. He approached her cautiously from behind. Just as he was about to say hello, she turned around with her hand raised.  
  
"Whoa there luv! I come in peace." Spike joked with his hands up.  
  
The girl sighed when she saw him. She lowered her hand and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well? What do you want?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Spike smirked at her. "No need to be so harsh luv. I just wanted to come and chat. Nothin' wrong with that now is there?"  
  
The girl looked him over. 'He is really hot.' She thought to herself. 'Much better than that over grown baboon.' She cringed internally when she thought of the last guy that came up to her that night. "Alright. So talk."  
  
Spike smiled at her and motioned his head to a free booth. She followed him over and sat across from him.  
  
"So." She started.  
  
"So, what's a beauty like you doin' all by there lonesome?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm here with my friend Willow. Just wanted to get out for the night. Got bored."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Silence reigned them.  
  
The girl looked at him oddly. "Well, if this is your idea of chatting then I'm just gonna go over there." She said pointing towards the bar.  
  
"No! No, sorry. It's just.what's your name luv? I don't think you told me."  
  
"Buffy... Buffy Summers."  
  
TBC 


	4. The Bet is Made

Spike smirked at the name.  
  
"Cute."  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "What's wrong with my name?"  
  
"Nothing. Just said it was cute is all."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him. Spike just sat there smiling and staring at her. Buffy finally got tired of his staring and decided to say something.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded.  
  
Spike just smirked. "Well, you obviously."  
  
"Well, could you maybe stop?!" She said in the same demanding tone.  
  
Still smiling Spike said, "I guess maybe I could."  
  
Buffy nodded slightly with his answer. Then she saw that he kept his gaze steady on her. She frowned at him then asked, "I thought you were gonna stop with the staring?"  
  
Spike gave her a mock baffled look. "I never said that."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike incredulously. "you just said you'd stop!"  
  
Spike smirked at her. "I said maybe I could. That doesn't mean that I will."  
  
Buffy gave him a death glare. "You know you are a whole lot worse at coming on to a girl than your friend over there."  
  
Spike just continued to smirk out her. Buffy shook her head and looked away, trying to look anywhere and everywhere but at him. She finally settled on the bathroom. Praying that Willow would get out as fast as humanly possible so she could leave.  
  
Spike followed her gaze and saw where she was looking at.  
  
"Have to take a piss, pet?"  
  
Shocked, Buffy snapped her head to look at him. "What? No! I'm just hoping my friend will hurry up and get out of the bathroom."  
  
"Why the rush, luv?"  
  
Buffy set her gaze evenly on him. "Just so I don't have to spend another minute in your presence."  
  
Spike looked at her wide-eyed for a second. "Well, whatever did I do?" He asked in mock innocence.  
  
Still glaring at him, Buffy said, "You're annoying the hell outta me."  
  
In monotone Spike asked, "And I ask again, what did I do?"  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of exasperation before saying, "Well, staring at me for one! You seem to not be physically able to hold a conversation! What do you get off on annoying people?!"  
  
Spike opened his mouth to answer but Buffy cut him off. "Wait. Don't answer that. That question was hugely rhetorical."  
  
Buffy looked a t Spike expectantly for a moment before frowning. "So are you going to leave or what?"  
  
Spike frowned right back at her. "Why would I leave?"  
  
Buffy's eyebrows shot up. "Um, maybe cause I don't want you here!" She exclaimed.  
  
Still frowning Spike asked, "Why don't you want me here?"  
  
Buffy's eyes turned huge at his question. "What are ya slow?! I just got done telling you that you annoy the hell out of me! Your friend did an even better job than you! He actually left when he saw that I wasn't interested!"  
  
"Oh that's why you think he left do you?" Spike said in a condescending tone.  
  
Buffy fixed him with an evil glare. "Okay.so you can't take a hint." She grabbed her purse and got up. Then turned and fixed him with a tight smile. "I'll leave then."  
  
Spike simply sat there and watched her walk off towards the bathroom. Shocked would be a word to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that someone would ever turn him down. He has NEVER been turned down before. No one has spoken to him like that since he left Alabama.  
  
Spike shook his head to clear those memories that were starting to come. No need to think about that place.  
  
Spike turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Angel and Riley stood there with a smile on their faces. Spike groaned and turned away from them. Angel and Riley laughed at him, and went to sit in the booth that Buffy was sitting. Angel was the first to speak up.  
  
"So, you finally got burned. How's it feel?" Angel said grinning hugely.  
  
Spike simply gave him a middle finger salute.  
  
Both Angel and Riley laughed at him again.  
  
"See, I told ya man, she is a tight ass. She is not the type of girl that we see all the time. She one of those I'm-only-gonna-have-sex-when-I-get- married chicks."  
  
Spike looked at Riley curiously. "So. Just because she turned you down makes her one of those kinds of girls?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "Hey, she turned you down too."  
  
Spike sighed at that. Then looked at both Angel and Riley with determination in his eyes. "You know what? I'm not done with her yet."  
  
Angel laughed; knowing what Spike was up to. "Man, just give it up. You don't have a chance in hell. Chicks like that don't go for guys like us. They want the type of guy that is just like them. Virgins." Angel laughed at that. "And the only guys that are virgins at our age are really ugly fat guys, and some of them might have gotten lucky once. So just give it up and move on."  
  
Spike refused to budge from this. "No, you know what? I can be that type of guy."  
  
Angel and Riley both laughed loudly at that.  
  
"You've slept with more girls than either of us have! There is no way that you could be that type of guy. "Riley said.  
  
Spike grinned at them. "Wanna make a bet on that?"  
  
That got both Angel's and Riley's interest. "You wanna bet on whether or not you get with this girl?" Angel asked him.  
  
Still grinning Spike said, "Yeah, I wanna bet on whether or not I fuck this girl."  
  
Angel and Riley grinned. "Ok." Angel said. "What are we betting on?"  
  
Spike leaned back in his seat. "I'll let you decide."  
  
Angel nodded his head. "Ok. How about 500 bucks for the each of us." He smiled. "I've been meaning to get my car repainted."  
  
Spike nodded his head. "Alright that seems fair."  
  
"What do you want in return?" Riley asked carefully.  
  
Spike smiled, then glanced at the bathroom door that Buffy had gone through. "I'll be getting what I want." He paused. "I can think of somethin' for you gents to do later."  
  
Both Angel and Riley followed his gaze before turning back around once they figured out what he was looking at.  
  
Angel looked at him oddly. "Why are you even doing this? I mean you're gonna waste 1000 dollars on a girl that there is no way in hell that you will be able to fuck."  
  
"What makes you think that? I mean the girl could be a slut for all we know! We don't know a thing about her. Well, other than the fact that she turned Finn here and yours truly down. That's about all we know." Spike said to them.  
  
Angel and Riley looked at each other. Then they both seemed to form some sort of silent agreement.  
  
"Alright." Angel said looking at Spike. "Let's shake on this. I really have no doubt that you will be 1000 bucks poorer by the time this is done." He paused. "What's the time period anyway? We should give you a certain amount of time to do this."  
  
Angel looked at Spike expectantly.  
  
Spike thought for a moment. "3 months."  
  
Both Angel and Riley laughed. "3 months!?" Laughed Riley. "Oh I am definitely betting on this one." Riley stuck his hand out and Spike shook it.  
  
Spike looked over at Angel who was still chuckling to himself. "Spike my boy, you have got to be the dumbest man on the face of this earth." He then put his hand out and Spike took it.  
  
"We'll see about that." Spike said smiling.  
  
A.N. -----------( Um..yeah. This was a long time in coming wasn't it. *grins sheepishly* I was blocked.sorry. A girl on the game The Sims Online said she read this story and threatened to beat me up if I didn't updated. THAT was all the motivation I needed to get writing again ( I hope ya'll like this chapter. I'll work on the next one right away! I wanna give a big THANK YOU to my beta Amanda, who is really helping me with this. THANKS chicka! ( So..all I wanna ask now is that ya'll PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading ya'll's thoughts ( 


End file.
